Premio para perdonar: ZADR
by riuke kyodaine
Summary: Los celos son algo muy molesto, y cuando estos se apoderan de gente orgullosa, mucho peores... cuando ocurre esto esas personas solo pueden perdonar de una manera, y no es como si a los que quieren ser perdonados les desagrade el metodo.


Titulo: Premio para perdonar Fandom: ZADR - Zim and Dib romance (yay!)  
Autora: Kyodaine yo! :D

Disclaimer: Invasor Zim le pertenece a Jhonen Vasquez y a Nickelodeon, aunque a Jhonny no le guste el ZADR xD

Range: M+ (hoy estoy pervertida :I)  
Advertencias: Temas sexuales (heh...temas sexuales...)  
Notas: Ooooh, si! :D antes de continuar con mi fic RodxNicky (que muchas de ustedes no conocen :C) escribire este one-shot que se me ocurrio con ayuda del maldito fic mas pervertido que he visto en mi vida :) ...creo que ese si me traumo mucho... se llama Dia de Otoño por sekhoya990... no se cuantas veces grite mientras lo leia por pensar "no...no...Dib no es asi! Dib no diria algo asi! no! Zim no es asi! el no diria eso! no...no!" pero siempre termino queriendome torturar, y lo termine de leer :l siempre me pasa.  
Y...tambien, se podria decir que aparte fue basada en el fic de HiyoriHanabi (cuenta de DeviantArt) que ME ENCANTA! SIGUE HIYORI-CHAN! SIGUE! El caso es, practicamente ni siquiera me pertenece el fic :l soy una plagiadora, lo se.

- ¡Zim, por el amor de dios, solo le pedi un maldito lapiz!  
- ¡Callate estupido humano! Zim no te hablara mas!  
-Pero...me estas hablando ahora mismo...  
-... ¡MIENTES!  
Dib llevaba alrededor de 1 hora peleando con Zim. El caso es que hace unos momentos Dib escribia unas notas en su cuaderno y se le acabo la punta a su lapiz, asi que le pidio otro a una ni a (que no conocia) que estaba de casualidad cerca de la parada del camion, donde estaban el y Zim...su nuevo novio ( ¿O novia?).  
En cuanto la niña tomo su camion, Zim empezo a maldecir al humano de lentes con sus acostumbrados insultos, empezaba a decir que como se atrevia a hablarle a alguien mas, que podia haberselo pedido a el, que se acerco demasiado a la humana...cosas asi. Pero el alienigena era tan orgulloso y obstinado que no queria perdonar a Dib.  
-Zim...por favor, dilo de una vez. ¿Estas celoso?  
Pero cada vez que Dib preguntaba esto, el alien siempre respondia igual:  
- ¡ZIM NO ESTA CELOSO! ¡EL PODEROSO ZIM NO PUEDE SENTIR CELOS! ¡LOS CELOS SON ESTUPIDOS!  
Decia. Y Dib siempre reaccionaba con un largo suspiro, sin poder reconciliarse con su amado Zim. Pero entonces, se le ocurrio una idea, una idea tan maquiavelica que no pudo resistir sonreir.  
-Ah... ¿Asi que no estas celoso, eh?- Le decia acercandose a el con una sonrisa malvada

-No... Zim no siente celos- Respondio indiferente

-Que pena... y yo que iba a darte un premio como compensacion por haberte preocupado. Ya que, ser para la otra.- Con esto, Dib termino la conversacion con una sonrisa satisfactoria en su rostro, dejando al irken sin respuesta por unos momentos.  
-... Que premio?- Dib no pudo evitar sonreir

-Bueno, es un premio muy bonito que yo hice, pero es un secreto...  
-Dime que es

-Nop. Es un secreto.  
- ASQUEROSO HUMANO, ¡DILE A ZIM QUE PREMIO ES!  
-Nooop.- Dib solo respondia aguantandose la risa que le provocaba, torturar a Zim exponiendolo era tan divertido. Lo amaba con todo su corazon, pero a veces el necesitaba reirse asi un momento.  
- ¿Que debe hacer Zim para que tu, asquerosa larva, me diga que es ese premio?  
-Simple...admite que estabas celoso...  
- ¡NUNCA!  
-No hay premio para Zim- Termino esta frase con una leve risa, era demasiado divertido como para contenerse.  
-...esta bien, tal vez...Zim estaba...un poquito celoso...- Zim decia esta frase casi en un susurro, diciendo mas bajo la ultima palabra y mirando hacia el piso. Esto hizo a Dib enternecerse mucho, Zim apenado era lo mas lindo que habia en el mundo.  
-Disculpa, ¿Que?  
-...estaba...celoso...- Intento decirlo mas alto, pero aun asi dijo la ultima palabra en un murmuro.  
- ¿Ah, si?  
- ¡SOLO UN POQUITO!- Dib sonrio tiernamente, el alien al que amaba era tan lindo, no podia creer lo lindo que era Zim. Tampoco podia creer que no se habia dado cuenta de esto hasta hace apenas 1 mes. Decidio terminar con el juego por ahora, acariciando su cabeza dulcemente.  
-Esta bien, esta bien, lo entiendo. Pasa por tu premio mas tarde a mi casa, ¿ok?  
Sus rumbos se separaron. Dib fue por otro lado despues de esto, dejando a Zim en la parada, claro, no sin antes despedirlo con un dulce beso en los labios. Luego de esto Dib tomo rumbo para otro lado y nadie supo del chico durante varias horas.  
-HORAS DESPUES-  
El fan de misterios misteriosos iba de regreso a su casa, por fin, el dia fue largo y agotador, pero lo que venia seria bueno...REALMENTE bueno. Iba sumido en sus pensamientos cuando su cabeza fue sacudida por un grito.  
- ¡HUMANO DIB!- Grito el alien  
- ¡AAH!- Grito el humano.-Agh, Zim, eres tu. ¿Que haces aqui?  
- ¿¡Como que que! ¡Tu me dijiste que viniera por ese estupido premio secreto! ¡He estado esperando aqui por HORAS! ¿¡Donde rayos estabas!  
- ¿Horas? ¿Estas aqui desde que nos separamos en la parada?- Zim se sonrojo.  
-S-si... ¿Algun problema?- Y Dib solo sonrio

-¿De verdad quieres saber que es o no?  
- ¡CALLATE, ASQUEROSO HUMANO!- Zim estaba mas rojo que un tomate, su orgullo lo estaba matando por dentro.  
-Haha, esta bien, entiendo. Sigueme.- Terminando la conversacion, Dib tomo la mano de su amado alien, sonrojando a ambos chicos, ninguno de ellos hablaban pero en el interior estaban muy felices. Todo el rato Zim se la paso pensando en como era posible que un humano inferior comun y corriente de la sucia tierra...fuera tan dulce con el. No le veia explicacion, desde que se hicieron pareja Dib lo trataba tan delicada y dulcemente. Zim era muy feliz. Estaba muy feliz porque el humano se le haya confesado, por besarlo, por abrazarlo, por sentir su cuerpo, por pasar las noches con el. No habia alien mas feliz en todo el universo.  
-Zim, mira.  
El llamado de Dib lo saco de sus pensamientos.  
Era hermoso.  
Estaban en peque o parque, habia unos cuantos arboles alrededor de ellos tapando todo excepto el cielo. Eran hermosos arboles. En el pasto habia varios petalos en forma de corazon de diferentes tamanos, en medio de estos habian otros petalos, pero estos eran mas hermosos, y estaban formando las palabras "Te amo" en alfabeto Irken. Cerca de los arboles habian multiples velas blancas encendidas e iluminando las figuras de los dos chicos. Habia una pequena brisa, pero no lo suficiente fuerte como para volar los petalos. Era tarde, alrededor de las 7 p.m., asi que las velas contrastaban muy bien con la oscuridad de la noche.  
- ¿Que es...esto?- El irken estaba atonito, no entendia la situacion, simplemente volteaba la cabeza para todos lados repitiendo "que...". Pero cuando vio la oracion formada en el centro, hablo en una lengua extrana, al parecer la irken, repitiendo lo que podia leer.  
-Dib... ¿Que es esto?  
- ¿Recuerdas este lugar, Zim? Estamos en el parque detras de la eskuela

- Ah! Estamos en..!  
-Sip, el lugar de nuestro primer beso...Y bueno, hehe...esto lo hice yo.- Decia un poco apenado, en esto estaba trabajando el pelinegro durante las anteriores horas, y habia quedado muy satisfecho con el resultado.  
-...Esas son letras irken...  
- Asi es! Las investigue un poco. Oh, y Zim...Quitate el disfraz - Eh? Por que?  
-Solo hazlo, nadie nos esta viendo.  
Zim obedecio y se quito la peluca y los lentes, dejando sus antenas al aire y sus hermosos ojos expuestos (N/A: apoco sus ojos no son hermosos? :D). Al verlo de esta forma, Dib acaricio su mejilla suavamente haciendo que el alien mirara a otro lado apenado.  
-Zim...eres lo mas lindo que jamas he visto.  
Dicho esto, el pelinegro comenzo a buscar en uno de los bolsillos de su bata.  
-Oh, tengo otro regalo para ti...Toma.  
Dib le estaba ofreciendo a Zim un pequeno collar en forma de corazon, con un simbolo muy extrano que el jamas habia visto (N/A: el simbolo de la imagen de arriba). Zim lo tomo y se quedo viendolo durante unos momentos, sin entender que era.  
- Que es...esto?- Dib rio un poco y tomo el collar de las manos de Zim, se puso detras de el y amarro el collar en su cuello.  
-Esto, Zim...le llamamos collar, se pone alrededor del cuello y sirve de adorno. Ves? Tiene una combinacion que yo hice entre el simbolo de los irken y una especie de simbolo que me representa a mi.  
-Ah...- Dib sonrio.  
-Representa que nos amamos

Zim al escuchar esto, volteo a ver a Dib quien estaba detras de el, lo miraba con una mirada entre sorprendida y conmovida, sin decir palabra alguna.  
- Y que nunca dejaremos de hacerlo- Agrego el pelinegro.  
-Dib...  
-Bueno, eso es todo lo que tengo, haha... Y bien? Te gusta?- Al oir la pregunta, el irken miro su collar una ultima vez, aun sorprendido, y volvio a dirijir la mirada a su novio.  
-...Me encanta- Susurro

- Como?  
-Me fascina...- Dijo mas alto, y sus ojos empezaron a lubricarse con lagrimas.  
- Z-Zim! Estas bien!  
-Me encanta...- Preocupado, Dib se acerco un poco a Zim, intentando calmarlo.  
- Zim, tranquilo!  
- Me encanta, Dib!- Zim no paraba de llorar, simplemente las lagrimas no dejaban de salir por sus ojos.  
- Zim es muy muy feliz!- Exclamo mientras se limpiaba las mejillas con los punos.- Zim no podria ser mas feliz!  
Al ver que Zim no estaba llorando por tristeza, Dib se calmo un poco mas sonrojandose.  
-Zim...- Sonrio dulcemente- Oh, Zim...  
El pelinegro no resistio, y poso sus labios con los del alien. Su novio era demasiado tierno, el simple hecho de llorar de felicidad era demasiado lindo para el. El humano estaba completa y absolutamente cautivado por el irken.  
-Te amo tanto...- Susurro separando sus labios un momento, viendo por unos segundos el rostro de Zim, aun con el rostro mojado. El humano limpio un poco sus lagrimas y le sonrio, el alien le regreso la sonrisa y luego reanudaron el beso. Un beso dulce y calido, tranquilo y pasional...Hasta que Dib decidio que era momento de iniciar el pequeno jueguito que habia tenido preparado desde el principio, se separo del alien.  
-Zim... Entonces te gusto mi regalo?- Cuestionaba mientras abrazaba al irken.  
-Si, Dib...Me encanto... Que puedo hacer para agradecertelo?- Zim toda su vida fue el irken mas orgulloso que existia, pero en esos momentos el era demasiado feliz, cosa que lo hizo decidir "Dejemos el orgullo a un lado por un momento", pero fue un error. Dib sonrio macabramente.  
-Hm...veamos...- Zim se sorprendio, creyo que Dib diria algo como "no tienes que agradecermelo" o cosas por el estilo, pero el pelinegro no tenia pensado jugar el mismo juego.  
- Que te parece algo nuevo?  
- Nuevo?  
-Si, nuevo...- Giro su mirada, observo el lugar que el habia preparado, sonrio una vez mas, y luego dirijio su mirada de nuevo hacia el alien.

-Nunca lo hemos hecho al aire libre, cierto?.- Zim se sonrojo, empujo al humano lejos de el y retrocedio unos pasos, aparentemente asustado.  
-Desde el principio habias pensando en eso, VERDAD, SUCIO DIB!  
-Oh, cielos, Zim...Me conoces demasiado.-El azabache se acerco intimidantemente, esta era la primera vez que Zim se sentia tan asustado de su novio, retrocediendo a la par de los pasos de Dib. No, en efecto nunca lo habian hecho al aire libre, pero el irken sentia cierto temor en la mirada de Dib, nunca habia visto esa mirada antes, le ponia los pelos de punta. (N/A: Rape Face! :D)  
-N-No te acerques, humano...T-Te puede ir mal...  
-Vaya, creo que no estas en una buena posicion para decir eso- Dib rio, Zim se estremecio, en verdad estaba sintiendo bastante miedo. El alien no pudo retroceder mas, habia chocado contra un arbol, lo cual lo alarmo y dio oportunidad a Dib para acorralarlo con los brazos acercando su rostro al del irken.  
- Que tal, Zim? Lo hacemos?- El alien intento apartarlo, pero fue inutil, el pelinegro lo habia encerrado muy bien

-N-No Dib...Alguien podria vernos

-Si es asi, se fijaran primero en que eres un alien que en lo que estamos haciendo- Al decir esto, el pelinegro le dio la vuelta a Zim poniendolo de espaldas a el comenzando a besar su cuello sensualmente.  
-Ngh...n-no Dib...no podemos- Intentaba protestar, pero con cada beso Zim se estaba dejando llevar cada vez mas y mas, aferrandose fuertemente al arbol. Dib metio su mano izquierda debajo de la camisa de Zim, frotando su estomago, con su otra mano sujetando la del alien. La mano en su abdomen provoco que ambos chicos estuvieran mas cerca, lo cual hizo que Zim sintiera un bulto en la parte inferior de su espalda, que causo que Zim se estremeciera y se calentara mas de lo que estaba.  
-N-No Dib-larva...m-me terminaras convenciendo (N/A: ESTA FRASE ME DA TANTA RISA! xD)  
-Eso intento- El humano subio mas su mano izquierda, llevandola a los pezones de Zim pellizcandolos y frotandolos, provocando que Zim dejara salir unos pequenos gemidos, que solo hacian crecer mas el bulto de Dib. El alien no podia creerlo, sentia algo de frio por la brisa del parque, pero no le importaba, sus cuerpos estaban muy cerca, el bulto que sentia Zim solo lo hacia liberar mas pequenos gemidos. Disfrutaba mucho cuando los dos estaban de esta forma, es cuando Zim solo queria tener al humano dentro de el. Odiaba cuando Dib lo hacia pensar de esa manera, destruia todo su orgullo, pero era la verdad y no podia esperar mucho mas. Dib puso a Zim frente suyo de nuevo y le quito su camisa, el PAK de Zim siempre daba problemas, pero Dib ya tenia un mes de experiencia, asi que ya no le costaba tanto trabajo. Se quito su gabardina y su camisa tambien, dejando los torsos desnudos de los dos muchachos. Dib admiro el cuerpo de Zim, era tan perfecto. Era muy fino y delgado, sentia que si lo apretaba mucho se iba a romper, era realmente fragil.  
-D-Dib...apresurate- Gimi Zim en una forma muy sugestiva, que solo hizo a Dib retomar su trabajo, recostando a Zim en el arbol y el pasto, volviendolo a besar, el beso comenzo muy dulce, pero de repente se torno pasional, los muchachos jugueteaban con sus lenguas y se mordian los labios. Mientras que Dib con una mano estimulaba los pezones del alien, haciendolo gemir entre cada bocanada de aire. Con su otra mano, y sin parar el beso, bajo un poco los pantalones de Zim junto con su ropa interior, exponiendo su miembro al aire. El alien al sentir la brisa se estremecio un poco, pero no duro ni medio segundo ya que Dib comenzo a trabajar en el miembro del alien, haciendo que sus gemidos fueran mas fuertes y placenteros. Duraron asi unos momentos hasta que Dib bajo mas su mano para comenzar a acariciar la entrada de Zim. En este punto el beso habia parado.  
- Sabes Zim? Me encanta cuando gimes como haces ahora

-D-Dib...p-por favor no digas eso...- El alien apenas pudo articular palabra entre gemidos y gemidos. El placer en el irken era demasiado. Zim no creia que hubiera placer mas grande que este hasta que el azabache introdujo uno de sus dedos en el interior de Zim de forma lenta. Esto provoco que el alien dejara salir una lagrima de dolor, pero tambien otras de placer. El placer y el dolor mezclados en el lo volvieron loco. Gimiendo incluso mas fuerte que antes.  
-D-Dib...m-mete otro- El pelinegro obedecio metiendo el segundo dedo, haciendo que Zim pusiera su cabeza atras del placer que sentia, todo ese dolor mezclado habia desaparecido y ahora todo lo que habia en Zim eran gemidos de placer, rogando por mas. Dib metia y sacaba sus dedos del interior de Zim una y otra vez, volviendo loco al alien. El pelinegro disfrutaba tanto de esos gemidos, simplemente era musica para sus oidos, pero pronto necesito escuchar otro tipo de gemidos, unos que solo habia una forma de conseguir.  
Dib saco sus dedos, decepcionando al alien, pero esta sensacion no duro mucho ya que volteo al irken y bajo un poco mas sus pantalones, haciendo que Zim se apoyara en el tronco del arbol.  
- Qu...Que vas a hacer ahora?  
-Sabes perfectamente que quiero hacer- Dijo mientras hacia a Zim volver a sentir el bulto de sus pantalones en su entrada.  
-... Esta bien! Si! Lo se! No me importa, solo metela ya! (N/A: *nosebleed*)- El azabache rio un poco molestando a Zim, luego bajo su cremallera sacando su miembro al aire frotandolo en la entrada de Zim.  
-Ngh...Diiiiib, rapidooooo- Gemia Zim moviendo su cadera, intentando provocar al azabache. Dib entro lentamente en Zim, cuidando de no ser demasiado brusco, haciendo a Zim gritar en vez de gemir, lo que lo preocupo, pero cuando los gritos del alien se convertieron el los gemidos mas exquisitos que el pelinegro jamas habia oido, se dejo llevar por sus instintos y simplemente comenzo a embestir al irken lentamente. Aquellos gemidos se volvian cada vez mas fuertes y exquisitos, el propio pelinegro comenzaba a liberar algunos tambien, haciendo sus suaves embestidas en algo mas salvaje. Mientras seguia con su trabajo, Dib se inclino un poco al oido de Zim, susurrandole.  
-No tienes idea de cuanto he esperado por hacerte esto- sonrio el azabache, sonrojando al alien que entre gemidos apenas pudo articular palabra para contestarle.  
-Eres...un...ngh...sucio...pervertido, mmh...- Insulto, pero al humano no le importo y seguia embistiendolo cada vez mas fuerte.  
De repente Dib se sintio incomodo y salio de Zim, lo cual puso al mencionado triste, pero no duro mucho ya que el azabache le termino de quitar el pantalon, lo volteo y cargo sus piernas, recargando la espalda del alien en el tronco del arbol y volvio a entrar en el, haciendo cada embastida cada vez mas y mas profunda, sacando gemidos cada vez mas fuertes en Zim.  
- Nnh! D-Dib! Dib!- A partir de ese momento el alien entre gemido y gemido no paro de decir el nombre de su novio. El placer que le estaba dando era mucho, pero para los dos lo mas importante era que estaban juntos, con o sin sexo, estaban juntos y nadie nunca los separaria, ni el padre de Dib, ni los mas altos, ni Gaz, ni la maldita sociedad de la tierra. No se habian enamorado de su sexo, sino de ellos mismos.  
-Z-Zim...v-voy a...- El pelinegro no pudo terminar la oracion, se habia corrido dentro del alien, que al sentir como el liquido llenaba su interior, tambien se corrio en el vientre de ambos chicos. Dib salio de Zim y lo dejo recostado en el arbol y el se acosto a un lado de el, ambos jadeando y tranquilizando sus respiraciones.  
-Dib...  
- Si?  
-T-Tengo frio...- El azabache al escuchar esto tomo la cabeza de Zim y la puso en su pecho, el alien miro al chico, este sonrio, y se quedaron minutos y minutos ahi besandose bajo el arbol. Era una de las mejores noches que habian tenido...  
Pero pronto se hizo tarde, y Dib tenia que regresar a casa, asi que se pararon, se vistieron, recogieron el desastre que habian hecho, y se fueron a casa. Permanecieron silenciosos todo el camino hasta la casa de Zim.  
-Entonces Zim... Me perdonas?- Rio el azabache, tambien el alien, se quedaron asi durante un momento.  
-Hahaha...NO- Termino cortante el irken, dejando atonito a su novio, dio una vuelta, y dejando completamente confundido a Dib, cerro la puerta de su casa. El humano se quedo ahi por unos momentos, ese "NO" fue inesperado, hasta que Zim se volvio a aparecer en la rendija de la puerta, con una tierna sonrisa.  
-Te amo, humano.- Fue todo lo que dijo, y cerro la puerta para ya no volver a abrirla. El chico sonrio y regreso a su casa, muy contento por cierto.  
Ese dia, fue la primera vez que Zim le habia dicho que lo amaba.


End file.
